


Taking Names

by GalaxyWanderer



Series: Outsiders's Looks [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ex-Shenko, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short chapters/fills set during ME3 from Victus' POV. F!Shepard/Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus' decision to join Commander Shepard on Menae might've been a little rash and it's up to the new Primarch to quell the situation before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes right after "Talk and Dance: Rhythm".

**_Taking Names_ **

Chapter One: _Alone_

“With all due respect, Sir,” Corinthus started, clearly irritated, attracting Victus’ attention. “Isn’t it enough that the Commander is taking one of our best generals with her,” the general pointed briefly with his head to the new Primarch. “Now she’s taking our Reaper Advisor as well?” He gazed at Garrus, stern and accusing. “What good could possibly come from you abandoning the fight here to fly around through the galaxy in a _human_ vessel?”.

Victus couldn’t really blame the general for asking that. He’d also heard the rumors – _hell!_ _He’d wondered that himself..._ – about the nature of the young turian’s feelings for the human commander. He’d seen firsthand the way Vakarian’s chest inflated with pride whenever the Commander’s name was mentioned, whether it was to defend her  honor or to just retell their exploits together.

“Because Shepard is the one person who’s been _right_ about this whole mess all along. She is the one person who’ll have the best odds at terminating the Reapers once and for all,” he pointed out confidently. “And finding a way to _definitely stop_ the Reapers, General, is my actual job, not handle strategies and logistics so that we’d barely hold the line on Menae.”

Garrus’ impatience was growing by the minute and showing in his subvocals and, if the situation were a little bit different, Victus would’ve found the dialogue somewhat funny...

“So you should’ve prepared us better for what was coming!”, was Corinthus’ strained answer. That made Vakarian glare coldly at him for a few seconds.

... But, as things were, the Primarch carefully considered the discussion happening before him.

He wasn’t really surprised when Garrus announced that he would join Shepard at the _Normand y_, but he did feel a little unsettled by the apparent rashness of his decision.

“I did the best I could with what I was given”, the younger turian replied dryly. “Or have you forgotten that, not a week ago, I had to argue my way out of having my _Task Force_ cancelled because the Hierarchy couldn’t afford to _‘waste valuable resources in a unit meant to fight a delusion’?_ ” Garrus caustically quoted the words one of the High Officers had used during the reunion.

Yeah, if things were different Victus would _most certainly_ be laughing. As things stood, however, he was equally amused and ashamed, though.  _Amused_ at the sight of this youngster – this reputed _rebel_ – putting up with no crap from a traditionalist like Corinthus...

 _If nothing else, we – turians – raise our children to be sturdy,_  he thought.

... And, _Ashamed,_ for less than a week ago, he, too, was one of the officers who treated the _Reaper Task Force_ nonchalantly. Not as such a joke like other generals had because, in his opinion, whatever was done to fortify – _update and upgrade_ –  defenses couldn’t be considered a complete waste. It was always a sound measure, but he still hadn’t taken the menace seriously enough.

 _Just like the rest of the galaxy..._  As that thought sunk in, he felt the shame surpass the amusement, just a tad. _And now we’re paying the price!_

If that thought irritated and grieved _him_ , he could only imagine how frustrating this whole situation with the Reapers should be for Vakarian. The rest of them had barely started fighting in that War, but Garrus – _Garrus and Shepard and the_ Normandy – had been fighting for more than three years now.

**_Uniting these races will take as much strength as facing the Reapers_** **.**

Shepard’s words gained new meaning as he considered that new alarming fact and he looked back at the two men still arguing. Victus breathed in deeply, his mind set determined to put an end to that quarrel.

“Enough, both of you!” The Primarch uttered causing a change in both men’s postures. Corinthus shifted slightly, holding himself completely still; Vakarian’s stance, on the other hand, was somewhat menacing. Victus understood that he would fight his way out of that moon and into the _Normandy_ , if it was necessary. He held back the urge to laugh. “If Vakarian believes that he’ll be of more use to the war effort serving with Commander Shepard, then that’s where he’ll go.” Both men nodded silently: the General because he was a _good turian_ ; the Advisor because the decision pleased him.

When the Primarch’s Comm announced that the _Normandy_ ’s shuttle had arrived and he’d silently watched as the youngster confidently strode towards the human female awaiting them, he could not control the admiration building up in his gut. Admiration and gratitude.

_For too long they’ve been fighting alone – against a galaxy full of scared bureaucrats, against an enemy nobody else believed in. They’ve been fighting alone and, even so, they ’ve never gave up on us._

It’s time to repay them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Taking Names: Trust"


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the flight from Menae to the Normandy Primarch Victus gives some consideration to what makes humans and turians alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes immediately after: "Taking Names: Alone".

**_Taking Names_ **

Chapter Two: _Trust_

 

The shuttle ride from Menae to the _Normandy_ was a silent one, as the soldiers inside watched the burning planet fall behind through the vidscreen. It was a dire silence, but he welcomed it.

Victus was no expert on reading human expressions, but there were some things that translated well enough across species; and he soon noticed that grief and hopelessness were sentiments easily recognizable. As was anger.

That was why, even though he had a heavy heart for the necessity of leaving his home behind – leave his men and the fighting behind – he could still appreciate the sincerity displayed by the humans’ demeanor. Their sympathy was genuine and he knew that for, just a few days before, they, too, had to abandon their own planet.

 _Su rvive today to fight tomorrow,_ he thought and his eyes were curiously drawn to Vakarian, seated beside him. He didn’t fail to notice the look of pain on his face as he kept his gaze locked on Palaven. Garrus’ mandibles were flat against his face and his subharmonics were thrumming unconsciously with uncertainty – such a weak sound that was almost hidden by the shuttle’s thrusters. Looking at the way the young turian was bearing himself, Victus suddenly realized that up until now – in spite of his decision to let Garrus rejoin the _Normandy_ – he was actually a little wary of his motives.

 _Even if he actually feels something more toward Shepard, the decision of leaving with her clearly was made because he believes it to be the best for the present situation and not because of a whim_ , he sighed just a little relieved. Then, he discretely turned his eyes to the human female, seated across from him in the vehicle, and started when he met her trained eyes locked on him as if studying and gauging him.

“Commander, we’re docking into the _Normandy,_ ” the shuttle pilot announced and, just like that, the silent bubble enveloping them had suddenly popped, urging the passengers to move away from the weird stillness that’d temporarily held them captive.

Yet, the commander’s eyes remained still on her target a second longer – _A very long second..._  – before she’d gotten up from her seat.

“Copy that, Cortez,” Her head tilted, in an almost inconspicuous nod, when her eyes overlapped with Garrus’ as she turned to the door and took her fingers in her ears, activating her sub dermal Comm. “Joker, as soon as the _Kodiak_ is secured on the bay, head to the Mass Relay and take us back to the Widow System.”

"Aye, aye!" Came the answer and, for a few minutes, no one else said anything.

When the door opened after the shuttle’s decontamination process was concluded, Victus could feel the ship’s increasing _momentum_ as it initiated the travel’s proceedings even before he stepped out of it.

“Commander, we’ll be engaging the Mass Relay in forty. ETA to the Citadel one hour and thirty-five minutes,” the pilot’s voice sounded through the ship’s speakers. “Also, we received a priority burst message from Admiral Hackett. He's requested a prompt mission report as soon as we can connect to any Comm buoy...”

“Of course he has,” she muttered. "How long till the nearest one?"

"We'll be within QEC range of the Trebia Relay in T-minus twenty-five minutes, Commander..." en electronic femine voice helpfully informed.

"Thanks, EDI," she sighed, turning to the Primarch. “If the circumstances were different, I’d welcome you to the _Normandy_ with a tour, but, as things stand, we’ll have to leave pleasantries for later. Priorities, first...” She then looked to Garrus. “Can you help Primarch Victus settle in?”

He nodded and she offered him a little appreciative smile, before focusing on Victus again.

“We also need to arrange you a work station, give you clearance through our systems and establish a secure connection so that you won’t be completely cut off from Palaven while you’re here,” she continued.

Victus was pleasantly surprised by her quick thinking and the immediate way she started planning adjustments to accommodate him.

“I’ll have our _Comm Specialist_ to meet you at the War Room and help you int egrate with the systems."

"I'd appreciate it, Commander," Victus slightly inclined his head.

"Second deck, just past where Mordin’s Lab used to be..." She added keeping a steady stare at him.

“Got it!” Garrus answered and Victus almost jumped.

The Commander's eyes slowly shifted towards Garrus and the Primarch noticed how her whole face seemed to soften up and – _do humans even do that?_ –  glow.

“Now, if you excuse me. I have a report to put together before we hit the Citadel...” She gazed at the Primarch again.

“Of course, Commander,” Victus nodded mildly, watching her turn on her heels and leave the cargo hold.

When the elevator doors closed behind her, an unprecedented thought was sneaking around and growing in his mind.

Vakarian’s partiality to Shepard had been wildly whispered and spread between soldiers and officers ever since he first got in charge of the Reaper Task Force, but was mostly considered a one-sided kind of crush, for, as much as humans are different from turians, they’re actually very similar to the Asari and, therefore, being attracted to a human wouldn’t be completely inconceivable. Now, the other way around...

“You’d like to see your quarters or rather head to the War Room first?” Garrus’ question broke his line of thought and the Primarch allowed himself to spend a few seconds considering his choices – even though both men already knew what the answer would be – there’re just too many pressing issues ahead of them.

“I’d rather have the Comm link to the Hierarchy patched in before meeting Sparatus on the Citadel,” his answer came out unintentionally strained by the diplomatic weight of his new position.

Garrus nodded once and turned away, heading to the elevator with the ease and confidence of someone who’s home.

 _Which he_ probably _is..._

Victus followed and, while they were inside the lift, he couldn’t help but comment: “The Commander must _really_ trust you...”

Garrus’ face showed an utterly surprised expression, for just a moment, before he started grinning, his mandibles wide open.

“Of course she does!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Watch the Arms: Absurdity."
> 
> *04/24/2013 - Edited time references to travel. It's hard to figure out how long it takes to get from point A to point B In space.


	3. Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primarch has to deal with being the top of the chain of command. And also learns what makes Shepard the best hope for the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes right after "Head-butting: Banter"

_**Taking Names** _

Part Three:  _Scale_

Victus was still trying to understand how Cerberus figured out something he only learned upon becoming Primarch of Palaven. That such a high level Hierarchy secret could be known by others was an unnerving thought –  _and its implications were unthinkable_  – but the unfortunate truth was that he had no time at all to investigate, to find out who were the traitors and, still, he  _had_ to make that problem disappear and couldn't trust any top officers to carry out the mission.

That was how he ended up sending his own son to almost certain death.

"Primarch Victus, Commander Shepard has asked me to remind you that it has been almost eight hours since you have last had a meal..." The AI's voice surprised him and made him notice that the War Room was a little emptier than it seemed before. They must've entered the night cycle and only the  _'red-eye'_ personnel –  _as he'd heard the humans call it_  – were at their stations. He really hadn't felt the time pass.

"Thank you," he said uncomfortably, still amazed about the many surprises that the ship held.  _'An AI of all things. What's Shepard thinking?'_

He gave the console in front of him a last glance, finished typing the message he was working on, and then closed his terminal before leaving the room. It wasn't a big surprise that Wrex wasn't at his station; the warlord had been up and down, checking on the female krogan –  _Eve_ , the salarian called her – ever since they've left Sur'Kesh.

As he stood at the scanner on the War Room entrance, Victus felt uncomfortable – _unlike Vakarian, he wasn't used to be around so many humans –_ when the gaze of the guards lingered on him. He had to tell himself not to fidget. He tried to concentrate on the last reports he's received and, on the other hand, had to control himself not to growl out of annoyance.

He knew it was irrational and that the Commander had decided on their course – Grissom Academy, the Alliance's Biotic School, in the Petra Nebula – before they even left Sur'Kesh's orbit, but to tell the truth, he was feeling a little betrayed by the discovery that they weren't going straight to Tuchanka.

He admired her readiness and desire to do everything possible to protect and help others. BUT he also wondered if she'd be able to accomplish what she needed to or if she'd end up losing perspective of the real threat if she didn't start setting priorities.

_A war like this, you can't just keep jumping head first into every single mission sent your way. A war like this, there's just no way you'll be able to save everyone. No matter how hard you try._

Accessing acceptable loses was a hard reality in such times.

And as Victus understood it, in order to defeat the Reapers, they needed to build the Crucible. To build it she needed turian support – which he couldn't grant while his people were being slaughtered back home – and the turians needed the krogans' help. So they should be heading out to Tuchanka to cure the Genophage, so that the krogans could help the turians and the turians could help humanity.

Of course he knew that once they reached Tuchanka there would be nothing they could do until the Genophage cure was ready. It would still take a few days –  _a little more than a week, if everything went smoothly_ , she'd informed him and Wrex – before Professor Solus could work out the cure and therefore it would be of no use for them to stay just orbiting around the planet.

They would have enough  _free time_  and that was one of the reasons he'd even asked her help with the downed ship on the krogan homeworld. And it was true that he hadn't given Shepard enough intel for her to understand just how important rescuing those men would be...

 _'And not just militarily, but personally as well...'_  some little part of him insisted on remarking. He hadn't even told her that his own son was the CO for the mission, too afraid that she'd see his request as something personal. Something unprofessional...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter as the elevator's doors opened to the crew deck.

"Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh!" he heard Shepard say in what he assumed was a volus impersonation, but she cackled while trying to make the mask's sound effects.

He walked towards the mess hall and was assaulted with the most absurd scene he'd ever witnessed: a krogan, a turian, a salarian, an asari and a human were sitting around the table and chatting as old buddies.

He couldn't control the snort that escaped his throat at noticing how much the scene reminded him of the beginning of those jokes humans were so fond of.

"The guy was completely out of his mind," Garrus slacked his mandibles in a grin. "Just started ranting about being a god and how he'd kill the Eclipse leader..."

"Yes, very disturbing," Mordin nodded. "Yet, interesting set of colateral effects from drug. Wish I could've taken a sample to analyse."

"And what happened to the guy?" Wrex inquired.

"He turned his back to us, Shepard pushed him and he fell face first on the floor," Garrus shrugged.

"Then he decided to take a nap first and destroy the universe later." Shepard shook her head.

"Well, you always did have a knack for end a fight without using your guns." was Wrex's amused reply.

"I say: why waste ammunition?" she shrugged and looked up. "Primarch Victus," she acknowledged him. "Glad to see you came down. I was starting to think I'd have to drag you away from your station by your fringe  _as well_."

"Hey!" Garrus pointedly looked at her. "When did you ever–– "

" _Calibrations_." she interrupted him, mockingly raising her eyebrow.

"Ah, right, maybe I was a little over-enthusiastic," he flared his mandibles in embarassment. "But you never complained before..."

"Of course, not. I actually prefer it when you're thorough..." her voice had a sultry underpinning that made Garrus dart a quick look in Victus' direction; a surprised thrill escaped him before he could get a grip of his subharmonics.

The asari coughed lightly to cover a smile. "Primarch, why don't you take a seat? I'll get you the rations."

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni." He sat next to Garrus and looked at the group around the table taking notice of the sudden quiet that surrounded them.  _'And that's not awkward at all...'_  he thought and turned to the salarian. Since the camaraderie had been disrupted, he might as well talk business. "How is the development of the cure coming, Dr. Solus?"

"Proceeding according to schedule. Tissues are currently synthesizing. Eve's resting now. Decided to give her some space. She needs the rest." he said and opened his omni-tool to check something and nodded, satisfied. "Excellent! Immuno-boosters working as intended. Also, synthezising: 47% complete. Will need male tissue sample soon." He pointedly stared the krogan.

"Ack. Just let me know when it's time." Wrex grumbled, pointedly ignoring Shepard's and Garrus's snickering.

"Now, now, Wrex," T'Soni came back carrying Victus's tray and placed it in front of him before sitting next to the krogan. "No need to be grumpy."

"You're lucky I like you, Liara..." he muttered. Shepard and Garrus scoffed, thoroughly entertained.

"Oh, you don't fool me, Wrex," Liara laughed sweetly. "I know that deep down...", to which Garrus jabbed playfully saying " _Really deep down..._ " – as if knowing what would come next– which the asari promptly ignored before completing: "You're a big softy..."

"I don't know, Liara," Shepard looked at her friend with a blank face. "I think that's just your quarter krogan inheritance talking..."

"You'll never going to let that go, will you?" The archaeologist shook her head.

"Interesting proposition," Mordin interjected thoughtfully. "Though Dr. T'Soni's not the one known for walking around head-butting people."

The salarian's commentary made Wrex guffaw loudly when the Commander bashfully looked away.

"What's that about Lola and head-butting?" A soldier –  _the one who was on Menae_ – inquired, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind them, James," Shepard said nonchalantly. "They're trying to demean my image..."

"You head-butted a  _krogan_ , Shepard. Don't try to deny it," Garrus grinned satisfied when the Commander's cheeks turned a light pink.

"You're not one to talk, Garrus," she replied and he shrugged.

"That's your influence, Shepard," he smiled at her.

The friendliness between such a disparate group was something that if Victus hadn't witnessed himself, he would've dismissed it as  _hearsay_. Suddenly every single reassurance Garrus has ever given him about  _Shepard being the only one who could make things happen_  started to fall into place and make some kind of sense – a foolishly hopeful kind of sense.  _'If she were only able to unite the galaxy the same way she did her crew.'_

"So, Commander," the marine –  _James –_ looked to his CO when he approached the table. "What's exactly the deal with the Academy?"

She looked up, facing him. "They asked for assistance with evacuation and a turian ship answered to the hail."

Victus' subharmonics thrilled with insult, but before he could interject, Garrus kept going in a conversational tone. "But?"

"But their secondary encryption code was corrupted in the message." She let the information sink in before taking another mouthful of whatever she was having.

"So, Cerberus then?" Garrus raised his browplates, his mandibles flutering in agitation. And Victus briefly wondered how he'd got to that conclusion.

"That's my guess, yes," she nodded.

"You know, I never pegged The Illusive Man as an unimaginative sort..." he snorted and the Commander's lips quirked, just barely. "Is he really using the  _same trick_ twice?"

"Yeah. And he's a conniving bastard, that's for sure." She thoughtfully dipped her head for a moment. "We need to access the threat, and if he's really using that, we need to alert our allies about it..."

"Yeah, it won't do for us to start distrusting each other now," Garrus added in a serious tone.

Victus was slightly taken aback by the implications of their brief exchange. Obviously there was more to the Commander's decision on going to Grissom Academy than he initially thought.

"Our ETA to the Petra Nebula sits around five hours," said Shepard, getting up from her seat and fixing her gaze on the marine. "Lieutenant, I suggest you get some shut-eye. If it's really Cerberus on that station I want you on the ground team."

"Aye, aye Ma'am." he nodded going back to his plate.

For a moment her eyes and Garrus' locked up on each other. "I'll head up to my cabin for some long due down time myself," she said, a conversational tone on her voice. Garrus nodded, almost imperceptibly –  _if Victus hadn't been watching, he'd never notice it –_ and she looked at the others around the table. "James, Liara, Wrex, Mordin, Primarch. I'll see you later."

And with that she was gone. The silence left by the Commander's departure lasted till the elevator couldn't be heard anymore and James suddenly looked up, a frown in his forehead. "Huh, she forgot you, Scars."

The grin on Garrus' face was undeniable when just a second later his omni-tool pinged. He cleared his throat. "You know, Lieutenant, if you haven't mentioned I wouldn't've noticed it..."

T'Soni had a cough fit trying to hide her laugh. Wrex didn't even bother; and Victus could swear he saw a grin on Dr. Solus' face.

"I better go get some shut-eye, as well." The younger turian waved them all good night before heading to the elevator.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a block at Kaidan's scenes, but I'm working in parallel with other character's POV, so I decided to start posting what I already have done. I hope you enjoy! R&R, please.


End file.
